


Home isn’t a place

by MistIolite (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Beta Park Jisung, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Platonic Relationships, Vampire Bites, Vampire Osaki Shotaro, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Werewolf Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Jisung runs away from home during the heat cycle. He doesn’t want to follow his society laws, when his body felt nothing.He takes refuge Shotaro’s apartment and winds up getting him involved in pretending being his Alpha, in front of packs.I decided to rewrite my orphan fic, My Bite is Different than than yours.
Relationships: Osaki Shotaro/Park Jisung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Home isn’t a place

Jisung felt no attraction or urge during the mating cycle. He wanted no part of it.

So, he disguised his scent and fled out of the country with his parents savings for college.

Right now, he’s sitting in airplane seat with his iPad in front of him while he shouldered the phone by his ear.

“Roommates? I dunno, my home has one room to sleep in.” Shotaro’s voice through the speaker sounded unsure.

“No problem, it’s only a suggestion. I would pay for rent, groceries and tv channels.” Jisung looks through hotels on his computer while on the plane.

“Um. I’m on a liquid diet lately, maybe drop off laundry instead of food?”

Jisung rubbed his eyes at the prices, while keeping the phone under his ear. “Sure, whatever small thing you need.”

———————————————————-

Once, Jisung arrived at Shotaro’s place. He got greeted by such pale white skin than the last time they saw each other.

“Jisung, wow you grew taller than me.” Shotaro smiled warmly while sporting sweatpants and black tee shirt.  
His blonde dyed hair reeked Jisung’s strong nostrils.

Jisung smiled awkwardly, trying to not look rude after just getting accepted to living with him. 

Shotaro looks around before deciding to give him a quick tour of the tiny apartment.

Jisung listens intently on him while ignoring his phone vibrating in his pocket.


End file.
